uwmccffandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Devotion Coordinator
What is the importance of the position? *Encourage group members to have a daily devotion time with God *Allow us to read the Bible and pray together to sustain this fellowship *Allow us to bond regularly throughout the week, and provide Immediate peer caring purposes *Give people opportunity to lead short sessions -> Challenge them to publicly testify for Christ weekly. Prepare them to be more comfortable sharing first in a small group setting, later hopefully in fellowship time as bible study leaders. What did you do for this position? *At the beginning of the term, find daily devotion leaders who are willing to commit 1 day each week to lead a 20-30 minute devotion (or up to 1 hour if desired). *Ensure that there will be a leader for each day *Stressed the importance to pray for campus students and fellowship daily *Daily devotion leaders: facilitate/generate/initiate discussion, build up relationship between one another through sharing and prayers, prepare a passage, ask for prayer requests and lead prayers, and encourage those who are needed. What is the essential characteristic to serve in this position? *Be committed *No need to know the entire Bible well, because you only need to share 1-2 verses, in an informal manner. *Fear God and love God How did you prepare for the responsibilities? *Maintain daily devotion myself /make it as a daily routine *Prepare devotion verses EARLY, and think of questions to ask when no one talks. (Angela) (to be honest I enjoy not preparing beforehand because I prefer everyday read a "fresh" Word of God Sharon) *OR - just read the passage/1 chapter of the day (follow a devotional planner or just follow a book in bible), and meditate its meaning. Initiate & ask questions to help others think (don’t need to prepare beforehand). Share the verse that stands out to you, and how you think about that verse (eg. what God is trying to tell you). And remember! you DO NOT have to answer all the questions in the discussion, can simply say "I'll get back to you" (and search it up and let them know afterward) *I usually randomly flip the Bible to find verses. (William) '1.5 '''Who did you need to collaborate with? *Coordinator: collaborate with the 5-man group of your devotional leaders. Make sure you catch the opportunity to talk to them weekly and be aware of their upcoming midterms, projects, etc. Ask them if they need to switch dates. Remember to treat them nicely (which I haven’t been able to do yet, pleasing them with green tea ice cream for example.) *Leader: coordinate with other leaders when help is needed, and coordinate with the daily devotion coordinator. '1.6 'Extra Resources *Josh.org Youth Devotional *靈命日糧 '1.7 'Note *In Winter 2012, we tried having Daily Devotion (DD) notes and posting them on Facebook. It was a great way to share with others how fun and interesting DD can be. Definitely a good way to attract more people to come! Recommend it. *In previous term (2011 sometime), the leaders freely choose any passage so they can lead based on their own comfort and preparedness of that week *We have a 5-man daily devotion leader group this term. It may be possible to expand it to a 10-man group to have a 2-week rotation. It may be able to get more people involved, but it will also require more coordination. *Our current room, SLC2109, is a very good room to book for devotion. Some other students eat lunch there, so it “tests” our faith to do devotion in a public setting! *You can also be creative! Some leaders even threw in some activities (like having attendees write someone you’re not familiar with, a caring card during the 1-week period.) *I realized how helpful it is in maintaining a stable spirituality building lifestyle as a busy 7-course pharmacy student. This personal experience led me to want to encourage MCCFers do same, especially a group setting especially encourage people who find doing devotion on their own difficult to keep up. *Since leaders can freely choose a passage, there is not really a need to consult a resource. Just make sure they are interested in learning about the Bible themselves. I believe it would not be too difficult for any believer to lead a 15 minute devotion plus 5-10 minute prayer after 2-3 observations. Anything else you would like to say! *I think cultivating a daily devotion habit probably will be the top 3 achievement a university fellowship can do on a personal level. It is extremely rewarding to me to see people begin to attend, begin to share and learn on a daily basis. And it’s awesome to just see each other more than once a week!!! *I enjoy being able to share what I think is great to others, helping others to grow in Christ and also to be able to grow in Christ *The purpose of daily devotions is not to have an extra event where people can go to, but an intermediary (not final) step to building up personal intimate relationship with God. Ultimately, devotion should be done between us and God alone, out of our desire for Him only. i.e. This part of MCCF event only acts as a bridge. '1.9 '''Contributors *Hans Lin: hans.lin@gmail.com *Melody Mui: melo_mui@hotmail.com *Sharon Liang: sharonnliang@gmail.com *William Fu: fujiening@hotmail.com